Waddle Dee Chronicles!
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: When New enemies invade Dream Land. Not even Kirby, Meta Knight Or King DeDeDe Can stop them. Only Bandana Dee, And His Friends Chris The Waddle Dee,Knuckle joe & A Mysterious Cappy. Can Save Popstar from these new Threats. Rated K For Cartoon Violence & Mild Language


(Music: Pop Star-Kirby's Return to Dream Land OST)

It was a lovely night for the denizes of Castle DeDeDe after a day's worth of serving the Blue King and all of his daily hijinks.

During these after hours, not even single soul dared to roam the darkened halls of the grand castle, except maybe a handful of spear-wielding minions on night guard duty, who valiantly defend the castle from any unwanted intrusion.

They were DeDeDe's finest soldiers, for the reason of their peerless merits: fearless, knightly, physically fit, and... Wait, nevermind that; they really are simply just regular, plain ole' waddle dees, coerced by the king's mighty wooden mallet. Long story short, all the resident of the castle save these poor little critters were sound asleep.

And so did our hero Bandana Waddle Dee, the clumsy one who somehow managed to gain the King's trust as his right-hand critter.

Next to the king's room, We Find him too sleeping like an Angel. Soon, a pebble was thrown at the window. Bandana didn't notice for a second because he's sound asleep. Soon another Pebble was thrown, and another & another & Soon an entire boulder came crashing through Bandana's Window. The Sound itself was enough to wake him up.

(Record Scratch)

"Good Lord! Who in their right mind do this in 3 AM in the Morning?" Bandana Exclaimed as he paniced. He Looked Out the broken Window to see his that Childhood Friend, Chris. A Blonde-Hair Waddle Dee With Strong Abilities was the one who threw the rocks.

"CHRIS! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS? LET ALONE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Bandana Shouted. Chris thought about it for a Second, he Replied "Nope & I Don't Care. Come on, You gotta see this!" Bandana Dee Stammered as he was about to say "YOU HOT-BLOODED IDIOT! YOU KNOW I CAN'T GO OFF CASTLE GROUNDS WITHOUT THE KING'S PERMISSION!" Chris gave out a Boo as he called Bandana Dee "Wuss, Come on Bandana, There has to be a time where you have to Break King Fatty's Rules Sometime"

Bandana: "Like you do?"

Chris:"Yeah, like me- HEY! Kirby breaks his rules too. Why can't you?"

Bandana: "Well...I Don't know! I don't like getting into trouble that's all"

Chris Rolled his eyes as he flew up & told him "Don't be a Mama's Boy" He took his hand & Said to him. "Hang on tight" he then Flies off at the Speed of Sound With Bandana Dee Along & his Spear. "CHRIS! YOU'RE GONNA GET ME IN TROUBLE!" The Bandana Wearing Shouted. "Don't Worry! You'll do just fine!" replied Chris as he carries his friend to Whispy Woods.

* * *

-Whispy Woods-

As the 2 creatures made to Whispy Woods. Bandana Let go of Chris' Hand as he wiped himself.

Bandana: "Make it quick Chris. I Can't be late for Morning Duties."

Chris: "Yeah Yeah, we'll attend your little Goody Goody Game after you see this!"

Bandana Follows Chris to what it seems to be a distance area in whispy woods that caught Chris' eye. They head to a landing site where something crashed. "woah...What is that?" Bandana asked "I'm Not sure." Chris Replied "Bet it's something epic!" The smoke cleared as it was a rainbow egg-like orb glowing with intense power. The 2 Waddle Were in awe as they see such magnificent beauty.

Chris: "See what i mean by epic? i can sense it's power already!"

Bandana: "Woah...What if we eat that?"

Chris: "Who knows? LET'S FIND OUT!"

As Chris was about to Karate Chop the Orb, It's powers reacted to Chris' Presence as it reflected him back.

Chris: "WOAH! WHAT THE-"

(Music: Activate! Burning Phase-Inazuma Eleven)

The Orb summoned a monster from it's power, it's Armor like a Knight and it's from Dragon-like fused with a Gorilla. "WHAT-WHAT IS THAT?!" Bandana Asked "I D-Don't Know..." Chris said as he stammered "But I Know for a fact that it's going down!"

Chris charged at the creature at full speed ready to attack. The Creature block it with its tails as Chris was sent flying to a tree. "CHRIS!" Yelled Bandana. "okay! Looks like it's time to fight back! WADDLE BARRAGE!"

What that said Bandana Charged at the Creature as he shot 3 spears from his stub. The Armor on the monster deflected the spears sending them in opposite directions.

"NO WAY!" Said a Shocked Bandana Dee "it deflected my attack! Well, I'll fight again!" Said Bandana as he charged at him again this time, he jumped as he attacked with all his might. He got one part of the armor cut off the creature.

"HEY!" Yelled Chris as he charged from the distance "DON'T START THE FUN WITHOUT ME! STAR EXPLOSIVE FIST!" He hit the lower body part of the armor as it broke. Soon the creature roared as it went into rampage mode, smashing his fist on Chris to the ground. It sung its tail at bandana, making him hit the tree. Soon it began to bring forth chaos on Whispy Woods.

"Well, we pissed it off now..." said Chris As he struggles not to get crushed. "Don't worry! I'll see what i can do!" Soon, Bandana flew to the Monster via his Waddle Copter technique. He Then pointed his spear to the ground while in the air. "Hope this works! MOON DROP!" Yelled Bandana as he thrust down on his head.

The Monster began to screech in pain as it moves it's head, trying to get bandana off. The Little warrior held on to his weapon as the creature goes on a rampage in the woods. Soon the creature turned to stardust as it went back in the orb.

(Music ends)

"huh? What was that about?" Chris Asked as he was getting himself up. "Beats me, whatever it was it won't hurt anyone anymore." said Bandana as he got up. Soon, He looked at the orb as it glows again with mysterious power

"whatever that thing is...it's dangerous...if it fell into the wrong hands...who knows..." Bandana Said as he tossed it to a nearby lake.

Chris: "Come on, I better get you home before King Butthurt wails on us on why we're out late"

"Don't have to tell me twice..." Bandana responded as they head off to Castle DeeDeeDee.

* * *

(At Castle DeeDeeDee)

At the Palace of DeeDeeDee, The Duo Sneak into Bandana's Room without getting caught, Unfortunately Luck wasn't on their side when DeeDeeDee turned on the lights. "I WAS WONDERING WHAT THE RUCKUS WAS ALL ABOUT! ONLY TO FIND MY RIGHT HAND MAN SNEAKING OUTSIDE WITH HIS REBEL FRIEND UNDER MY NOSE!" Yelled the Angry duck.

(Music: Comical World-Bleach OST 1)

"Good Evening to you too, DeeDeeDee" Chris said under his breath.

"Your Majesty! I got some news for you-" "SAVE IT,BANDANA!" The King interrupted Bandana before he could reply. "Since you're up early i guess you can start your morning duties as punishment for leaving the castle!"

"haha" Chris Laughed "oh, Don't think you're off the hook, Blondy!" King DeeDeeDee told him "You'll be helping your friend here since you think breaking a few of my rules is a game to you!"

"aww come on!" Chris complained. "QUIT COMPALINING! GET TO IT YOU TWO!" as the the King commands it, the 2 waddle dees ran into each other first then run out to the door to do Bandana's Morning Duties.

DeeDeeDee sighs as he said. "Those Kids are really becoming a pain in my butt.." He said a few grumbles as he head to his bedroom to sleep.

(Music Ends)

* * *

Meanwhile, in a unknown location. 4 mysterious figures looked at aportal as they saw their monster defeated by Bandana & Chris.

(Music: Shizumi dasu Shinden-Pokémon Ranger to Umi no Ouji Manaphy Music Collection)

"That Creature..." Said a Young Female voice

"He's The one who defeated one of our most powerful monsters!" Said a young Boy's voice.

"so this is the strength of most creatures in Dream Land, Huh?" said a older boy's voice "I was expecting that Pink Star Warrior that destroyed Nightmare Years Ago.

"TCH! WHOEVER HE IS. HE'S A DEADMAN!" Yelled a Older Female voice.

"Patience, My Child" Said an elderly voice who came behind the 4 strangers. "When the time comes, we'll strike."

"and When we do...our first target..is the Pear Face Freak right?" Said the Older Male's Voice

"Indeed so.." Said the Elder

"What will happen if his blonde friend get in the way?" asked the young female

"Then we'll dispose of him, if he gets annoying...Kill him..." said the Elder

"and at that time, we'll be after that Pink Puffball right!" asked the female

"oh my child" The Elder Chuckled "You ask too much questions..once we get to popstar. You can do whatever you want."

The female smirk as she said "Hell yeah!"

**_And so, What lies Beyond Dreamland, 5 mysterious figures planning to invade Popstar and destroy it inhabitants. Can Our Spear Wielding Buddy & his Hot Blooded Friend stop them. The Answers Lie ahead as our Story Begins!_**


End file.
